The invention relates to the field of electronic components and conductors, and, in particular to multifuctional and electronic components of integrated circuits (ICs) having minimum accessible outline dimensions, maximum speed and maximum operating temperature. The components and conductors working on basis of quantum size resonance effects are used for constructing two-dimensional (planar) and three-dimensional electronic devices, ICs designed for processing and converting of analog and digital information, as well as for transmitting electric signals and energy loss-free.
IC elements tend to scale down. However at downsizing of IC elements to less than 100 nm, charge carriers start revealing the discreet nature and the quantum mechanical characteristics thereof, what makes influence on constructive features of active devices, i.e. transistors.
At the same time, at the dimension of less than 100 nm separate transistor elements, actually are small particles, i.e. clusters [1]. Downsizing a cluster may create a condition allowing to design devices that are able to control groups of electrons, and even one electron.
Prior art describes a large class of electronic devices basing on single-electron tunnelling through a small size cluster [2]. The simplest variant of such a device is a kind of analogue of a field-effect semiconductor transistor comprising between the drain and the source thereof an isolator with a built-in small cluster in the centre. Such a transistor is generally referred as SETxe2x80x94Electron Transistor).
A cluster built-in the isolator of a SET device has its own capacity in relation to the substrate Cc. The core of the effect disclosed in [2] is that during tunnel passage through the cluster of an electron with e-charge, the electron changes the potential of the cluster by the magnitude xcex94U=e/Cc and blocks by its field the passage of other electrons for a while it is present at the cluster. In the process, it is necessary that the potential at the cluster exceeded the potential of the thermal noises of the cluster capacitance:
xcex94Uxe2x89xa72kT/exe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
wherein k is the Boltzmann""s constant, T is an absolute temperature.
For example a spherical silicon cluster with a radius rc=5 nm having a dielectric permeability ∈=11.7, will have the capacitance Cc=4xcfx80∈0∈rc and, hence on basis of (1) will have the maximum operating temperature of the device
T=e2/(8xcfx80∈0∈rck)=143 K(xe2x88x92130xc2x0 C.)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2)
wherein ∈0 is the vacuum dielectric constant.
This condition shows that use of materials with ∈ less than 5.6 or clusters of the smaller size, generally provides a possibility of designing a single-electronic quantum device, operable at the normal temperaturexe2x80x94290-300 K (17-27xc2x0 C.). However, there is no physical sense in considering a separate cluster as a microcircuit component without taking into consideration the capacitance of transistor electrodes. Therefore there exists a problem of considering all parasitic capacitances.
As it is disclosed in [3] a field semiconductor transistor with the isolated gate may register a single electron. In this case the structure of the proper transistor canal does not influence the analysis. Therefore for any devices of this kind, including nanometer devices, it is necessary to consider the input capacitance Ci as well as the output capacitance Ca. Thus, the multiplier Ca/Ci, should be added to the formula (1) in accordance with [3, formula (7.36)]
(Ca/Ci)xc2x7(e/Cc)xe2x89xa72kT/exe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3)
From this expression follows that, in case the entrance control signal is present on the gate or cluster and the conductor has an admissible size, e.g. the conductor length is about xcx9c1000 nm and the conductor width is about xcx9c10 nm, the conductor capacitance for a silicon substrate will be Ci≈100Cc. Accordingly, at the acceptable speed the operating temperature of the device is in all T=1.43xc2x0 K (xe2x88x92271.72xc2x0 C.). Right this temperature is the limit for the most of known SET-devices [4-7]. The said researches, which describe approaches to realising high temperature single electronic tunnelling, in fact made use of one and the same method disclosed in [2]. For example, metal clusters of a size less than 50 nm were placed between two electrodes applied to a dielectric [4] or similarly, fullerene clusters of a size at all 0.634 nm were regularly spaced in the dielectric layer [5]. Various logical devices for designing the digital memory with logical elements having a size of structures from 0.2 nm to 100 nm are investigated in [6,7]. Meanwhile, the paper [2], being a close prior art solution for all the aforementioned papers, has got a mistake of principle. In particular, the dimensionless coefficient Ca/Ci was not considered in the paper [2]. As a result, the mistake from the paper [2] propagated to the majority of patents, in which the single tunneling principle was used. Due to this error a large number of patents granted for SET devices are to be transferred to the category of pure scientific papers having no commercial use. Meanwhile, it is very difficult to rectify this error by technical methods, whereas all active elements should be connected by electric conductors, the size of which could hardly be diminished to the size of the most active element. Hence, a big parasitic capacitance of supply electrodes will always exist. In fact, the only known solution of this problem exhibit biological objects. For example, in the brain of an animal information is transferred between the active elementsxe2x80x94neuronsxe2x80x94not by means of passive electric conductors, but rather by means of specific conductorsxe2x80x94axons. Practically, axons are active distributed communication lines, i.e. axons consume external energy for creating a process of transferring electric impulse. If neuron-axon links are considered as the most close prior art, then the problems will be created by their big sizes (of the order of micrometers) and slow advance of electric impulses (several meters per second) caused by the ion-type conductivity. For the rest, this principle may serve for the present invention as a good prior art solution. Moreover, brain is a distributed computing system (of a neuron type) relating to self-learning systems. Hence, brain elementsxe2x80x94neuronsxe2x80x94may serve as prior art logical elements for the claimed invention.
In a number of other researches [8] the more traditional methods make use of building-in a cluster in a gate insulator of a field transistor. Charging and discharging the said cluster yet by a group of electrons tunnelling through the dielectric (insulator) provides a possibility to change the characteristics of the field transistor so that to create an analog or digital memory. However, the time of charge storage is insufficient in this case.
It is obvious from the descriptions of the aforementioned patents that space capacitances of conductors that connect transistors were not considered there. And naturally, operating temperatures exceeding the temperature of fluid helium were not obtained there.
The research [9] corresponds to a certain progress in the field of increasing operating temperatures of SET devices to normal conditions. The authors placed a 30-nm titan cluster between titanium electrodes of the 3-nm thickness spaced at a distance of 50 nm. The gap between the cluster and electrodes was filled with tunnel-transparent dielectric of TiOx. Supplying at normal temperature a small voltage of 0.1-0.7 V produces four N-shape regions in voltage-current characteristics. This extraordinary effect was explained by a single electron tunnelling. Meanwhile, being aware that the titanium oxide has ∈=24 and taking additionally into consideration capacitance of the cluster and electrodes respective the substrate it is obvious that the operating temperature should be well below normal. It is clear that the researchers faced the effect that might be caused by extraordinary characteristics of the proper dielectric TiOx film.
In fact, all dielectrics to a more or less extent have non-linear regions, the specific resistivity of which depends on the electric-field intensity. At the starting section of this response the specific resistivity does not change up to the electric-field intensity of 104 V/cm. The specific resistivity further decreases on account of creation of additional carriers released from traps-donators [10, c. 264]. If a dielectric is a high-molecular compound, the current flows through it along spherolites, i.e. certain channels formed by long molecules. Excess of the value 105-106 V/cm generally causes irreversible breakdown of the dielectric i.e., mass transfer and destruction of molecules start directly in breakdown paths. The volume content of donators of thin-film dielectrics is not sufficient for formation of breakdown paths; therefore film breakdown takes place at the electric-field intensity of a greater order. For example, when a Si2O3 film of a thickness of about 15 nm has the electric-field intensity not more than 8 MV/cm. If the number of traps-donators is sufficient, the dielectric has an ability to store the charge that had passed through the said path. This ability to store a charge is widely used in electronics for designing a reprogrammed memory. However, the said memory operates with a large number of electrons, accumulated in numerous traps of different energy characteristics. This causes a constant charge leakage from the traps, and consequently, changes device characteristics. Therefore, they cannot be used in nanosized devices operating with single traps.
The further significant non-linear characteristic of dielectrics is the avalanche discharge of a dielectric. The function of the said discharge is to limit the output signal. In this case the discharge proceeds without any destruction of a material, for example in wide-gap semiconductors, designed in the form of ZnO multilayer polycrystalline films. The size of crystallites-clusters in these films is 0.2-15.0 xcexcm. They are divided by Bi2O3 tunnel-transparent gaps of the thickness 2.0-10.0 nm [11]. Meanwhile, the researchers do not disclose the nature of changes of film characteristics upon minimising crystallites to nanosizes, i.e. to less than 0.1 xcexcm. Moreover, such output signal stoppers lack any amplifying characteristics, what limits the field of their use.
It is known, that the classes of elements having N- and S-shaped characteristics allow amplifying and non-linear transforming a signal. It is common knowledge that N-shaped characteristics are found in the devices in which electron dropsxe2x80x94domains have been formed. Generally, S-shaped characteristics appear due to generation of current paths [12,13]. However, the provided characteristics of non-linear elements are drawn as a rule for samples of a micron and a larger size, what prevents from mechanical applying such characteristics to nano-sized samples. Moreover, these non-linear characteristics are specific only for two electrode devices, what limits the field of their use in nanoelectronics.
The important kind of non-linear characteristics are hysteresis loops based on the Josephson effect in superconductors as well as similar hysteresis characteristics [14]. However, devices based on the Josephson effect and other tunnel effects between superconductor and semiconductor, superconductor and metal and etc. are controlled by applied current or applied magnetic field. Designing current sources for control of josephson devices require a rather high voltage, resulting in overall energy loss. Moreover, inducing of an applied magnetic field requires coils or loops produced by means of lithography what renders this approach rather bulky. Available superconductors, that may be used in Josephson devices have critical temperatures not exceeding xe2x88x92182xc2x0 C., which requires use of cryostats and enlarges overall dimensions of devices. All this renders problematic the use of these devices in nanoelectronics.
Similar non-linear characteristics have a number of amorphous and polycrystalline films of semiconductors [15] or materials, having metal-semiconductor phase transition (MSPT) [16], including MSPT basing on high-molecular organic semiconductors (BEDT-TTF)mXn [17] or basing on Lengmurr-Blodgett films of stearic acid in the form of a molecular single electronic transistor [18]. In this case, the process of electron passing in lengmur films with built-in nano-sized clusters was controlled by the orthogonal needle CTM [18]. Naturally, this geometrical configuration makes the capacitance of the control electrode-needle substantially lower than in the formula (3), which allows to observe quantum effects at normal temperatures and low speed. However, the capacitance grows, when a control electrode is applied to the substrate, and at acceptable speed the device may work only at low temperatures. Thus, the patent claimed one model, but the measurements that illustrated operation at high temperatures, were demonstrated on the classical CTM model.
Elements having characteristics with hysteresis loops allow to store information, i.e. to design memory cells. Information in the cells is recorded by means of electric current. Moreover, there are hysteresis characteristics of magnetic materials, which may be similarly used for designing memory cells. Information in these cells may be recorded by means of additional external fields. For example [19] reports on a variant of writing information into a single cluster by means of the electron spin-flip under the action of photons in the magnetic semiconductor films of a nanometer thickness in the system PbTexe2x80x94EuTexe2x80x94PbTe.
The superior magnetic material such as SmCo has the magnetic field stored energy of not exceeding 5 J/mole. Thermodynamic analysis for this material show that the minimum size of the magnetic cluster meeting reasonable requirements for information storage for more than a year at a normal temperature, should be above 100 nm. Accordingly, the device of [19] is actually limited by these dimensions. Therefore, magnetic materials are not yet perspective for nano-size devices.
Further approach to designing of active nano-size quantum devices [12] is based on producing a kind of atom-like devicexe2x80x94a super atom of a spherical form made of semiconductors according to the super lattice technology. Here spherical layers of super lattices surround the nucleus of a size 3-10 nm. The overall diameter of such cluster is 71 nm. The electrons in the device move along surfaces of super lattices around the charged nucleus. However, the electron bound energy in such xe2x80x9cenvelopesxe2x80x9d is about xcx9c1 meV, which accordingly requires temperatures of liquid helium. Thus, the said approach to designing electronic nano-size devices for normal temperatures is not the future-technology.
Meanwhile, among the aforementioned examples at least only a metal-semiconductor phase transition (MSPT) is supported by the axiomatic theory that approximately describes non-linear S-shaped volt-amps diagrams. This theory is based on thermodynamic instability and presence of hysteresis in the metal-semiconductor transformation point on the account of change of the crystalline structure. Persistence of all thermal processes at recrystallization in the S-devices at MSPT renders them unpromising for use in microelectronics and all the more so in nanoelectronics.
Non-linear characteristics advantageous for use in active nanoelectronic elements often appear with decreasing device dimensions. For example, a tunnel current develops between electrodes, when the thickness of the dielectric located between electrodes decreases to less than 8 nm [12, p.93]. This current is described as developing due to probable tunnelling of electrons through the energy barrier of a predetermined form. However, substantial abnormalities developing on the barrier at small voltages of 1-300 mV [13, p.371] cannot be described by probabilistic approaches. Moreover, the critical size of the barrier of xe2x88x928 nm is not evident from any theory.
N-shaped characteristic develops in semiconductor diodes with a high doping level, namely tunnel diodes. This characteristic is described by tunnelling of carriers in a semiconductor through p-n junction A normal width of p-n junction in such a diode subject to voltage is 10-15 nm, and the electron de Broglie""s wavelength is not more than 3 nm. Hereupon the tunnel effect should not be observed under the classic theory [20, p.349]. In fact, volt-amps diagrams of tunnel semiconductor diodes have a valley that is claimed to the tunnel current appearing upon interaction of carriers with phonons and photons of the semiconductor of the p-n junction grid. Nevertheless, neither models available in this case are able to describe such abnormalities at volt-amps diagrams as residual stored current in the volt-amps valley and rising a bulge at volt-amps diagrams at the additional doping of the junction and some other abnormalities [13].
As it is made apparent in this chapter the state of art of available models of SET devices and other non-linear devices considering all additional factors do not allow to reckon and, consequently, to design a high temperature logical circuit. Use of thermodynamic models for reckoning causes great problems since they do allow computing the concrete speed of devices. The known models that describe tunnelling of electrons with N-shaped characteristics do not express numerous features of volt-amps diagrams and do not allow determining design requirements for nano-sized devices.
When designing integrated circuits basing on quantum size electronic devices, one also faces the problem of galvanic cross coupling of single microcircuit parts, i.e. creation of certain quantum size transformers.
Thus, it follows from the aforesaid that the physical principles, which are to be applied to designing of active elements, still remain unknown. Moreover, the physical limitations of a size, speed and operating temperature of a device have not been determined yet.
Actually, the fundamental problem of the solid state physics and of physics in general, is the absence of fundamental particle models that are adequate to experimental data. Thus, an ordinary electron is represented as either a uniformly charged sphere; or as a charge concentrated on a spherical shell; or as a certain formation diffused in space that is characterized by the density of a probability of a charge or a mass. In this case it is supposed, that the dimensions of an electron are featured in its classical radius, the dimension of which is close to a nucleus radius. The value of the classical radius of an electron is close to the value obtained in experiments on scattering of xe2x80x9cfreexe2x80x9d electrons. However, no direct experiments on measurement of an electron radius in a condensed substance were ever conducted. Therefore, theoretical models for metals and semiconductors generally use the classical radius value of an electron or the dimension of its de Broglie""s probability, wave. However, when using these models, one fails to characterize precisely such major characteristics of materials as electrical conductivity, thermal conductivity, electronic heat capacity, superconductivity and a number of other characteristics. In particular, to characterize experimental data semiconductor physics generally uses a set of the individual physical theories with a lot of parametrical coefficients. Attempts to calculate of new devices reveal that calculated data seldom coincide with experimental data. From here it follows, that these models are not adequate and do not allow to create new devices with the new characteristics. As a result of this factor, the progress in the field of a nanoelectronics and nanotechnology was slowed down in general. It is possible to assume, that this crisis is stipulated by erroneous representation of the shape and dimension of the proper electron existing in a solid body.
Thus, creating very large scale integrated circuit devices (above 109 active elements) for processing information at normal temperature is possible only by means of using more precise quantum-mechanical models and by developing on their basis new methods for optimization of operating conditions of very large scale integrated circuit devices.
The proposed application first considers a new model of an electron in the form of a ring. This model has allowed to characterize precisely a set of experimental facts that were known but treated in a wrong way, and to predict new effects, on the basis of which it is possible to create a new class of quantum-size electron devices.
In essence, the proposed patent application uses a discovery in the field of physics and, in particular, in the field of electron physics and condensed substance physics. The essence of the discovery is a deterministic approach to quantum mechanics from micro to macro objects. A part of this discovery was filed as a patent application. This fact may create certain difficulties at examination of the application due to absence of open publications of the theory. A new class of patentable devices follows from this theory. Meanwhile, unpatentable chapters of the theory relating to quantum macrosystems were published in the paper [21]. The theoretical and practical data in this paper agree with the extreme accuracy. This fact is significative of the high reliability of the theory in general.
The aim of the invention is increasing operating temperatures of quantum size devices, what control one two or more electrons passing through quantum size devices of the kind, and that have the extreme accessible speed at minimum permissible dimensions. Such devices may be fabricated by means of two-dimensional and three-dimensional technology.
Theoretical investigations and analysis of experimental evidences resulted in designing a model of interaction of electrons in condensed mediums. The model provides a rather accurate correspondence to the experimental evidences. According to the said model, in condensed mediums electrons may occupy certain stable states with minimum energy and a low profile of interaction with atoms of the medium.
The theoretical model of the mechanism of interaction of electrons in condensed mediums and examples of the preferable embodiments of the invention are disclosed hereinafter in the description of the invention.
At present the only way to increase the operating temperature of a device is to reduce the cross section of interaction of an electron with short-wave phonons and infrared photons of the substrate and the proper material of the device.
At the same time, it is a common knowledge that the cross section of interaction of a free electron is close to the classical radius thereof r1=xcex1/mec. The cross section of Compton scattering of a gamma quantum at an electron in condensed mediums gives an electron radius r2=/mec, and a cross-section of scattering of a hydrogen atom is equal to Bohr radius r3=/mexcex1c. Here =h/2xcfx80 is the Planck""s constant, xcex1=1/137.036 is the fine structure constant, me is the free electron mass and c is the light speed.
The differential geometry teaches that any space may be discomposed to embedded tori (anchor rings), or in a particular torus casexe2x80x94to embedded spheres [21]. Let us select the step of space decomposition at tori. Let us postulate that in condensed medium the maximum size of an electron wave is:
r0=/(mexcex12c)=7.2517 nmxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(4)
At the said size and speed of the wave motion xcex12c, the electron will have the minimum possible energy in a condensed medium.
Basically, this assumption meets the original idea of Kelvin proposed still in the 19th century. He assumed that an electron is a current vortex. Further de Broglie (1924) developed this model together with his co-authors [22]. Other authors who presented an electron as a torus [23, 24] used the similar models. However, the size of the major radius of torus in their models does not exceed the Compton radius thereof, r2=xcex12r0, and the minor torus radius tends to zero.
Let us extend this model by introducing a major torus radius equal to r0, and limiting the minor torus radius by the classical electron radius r1=xcex13r0. This formation is the only closed oriented two-dimensional surface that allows a vector field non-singular in every point. As it is evident from the differential geometry, no other topology allows equilibrium of an isolated system with a self-action in the form of the like charged medium.
Considering the aforementioned the electron ring wave with equally distributed charge e will get the term xe2x80x9cring electronxe2x80x9d. Extremely important is the fact that due to axial symmetry of the distributed rotating charge, such a ring emits neither electromagnetic nor gravitation waves, i.e. it has an absolute stability.
While presenting an electron as a point charge orbiting around a nucleus in the Bohr model or a certain charge-distributed rate in Schroedinger""s model, one must postulate the stability of the charge by introducing discrete energetic levels, at which the electron does not emit electromagnetic waves. In our case, the stability of the electron is automatically conditioned by the geometry thereof.
Experimental evidences of rightfulness of such handling of size and form of an electron are provided below.
Quantum size effects occur in various condensed mediums, e.g. the quantum Hall effect in thin semiconductor layers at low temperatures [25]. Here the density of allowed states at Landau""s levels is equal to the quantum density of the magnetic flow n4=1/2xcfx80r42, where r4≈7 nm is a so-called magnetic length discretely relating to the radius of the electron orbit for the lowest Landau""s level, i.e. here electrons are presented as thing ring-like waves with intervals between rings≈{square root over (2)}r4. In their turn the rings are located in one plane.
At normal temperatures there was registered a characteristic formation, the size of which was determined by the size of an electron ring. The formation emerges at mechanical interaction of two planes in the 0.1M HCl electrolyte. This formation has a size of an order 7.5 mn [26, p.170]. Moreover, it is exceptionally rigid. In the course of a number of experiments it was observed that formations of a similar size and rigidity usually emerged at the initial phase of the transition of a substance from a liquid-phase to a solid-phase [27].
The suggested electron model with a radius r0 allows explaining the abnormal effects occurring in metalelectric junctions in a rather simple way without referring to probabilistic models. If we conceive an electron as a certain ring with a radius r0, then such a ring may easily cross a potential well of a smaller size, e.g. less than 8 nm. Such an utterly simplified mechanic explanation bears a fundamental meaning, which is not connected with a particle regarded as a certain density of probability distributed in the space. And in this case it is not necessary to conceive the particle tunnelling through any potential barrier.
Using a ring electron model one may describe all main features of current-voltage curves of tunnel semiconductor diodes. It is possible to conceive that formation of clusters with the radius r0 is possible in specific oversaturated solid solutions of heavily doped semiconductors. This cluster acts as a nucleus and it is surrounded by a solvating sphere of a less doped semiconductor, i.e. here a kind of pseudoatom with a tunnel transparent single-layer or multiplayer sphere of a thickness not exceeding r0. This results in creating a bulk formation with a total diameter of d≈4r0≈29 nm. With the structure of the kind, there is a probability of formation of an electron ring that is moving between the sphere and the surface of a nucleus totally environing the nucleus. Once being formed, the electron may be presented in a form of a current ring, characteristics of which may be calculated.
It is a common knowledge that a thin ring current of a radius r0 with a charge e generates on the x-axis, an electric and a magnetic field, accordingly [28]:
E=(ex/4xcfx80∈0)xc2x7(r02+x2)xe2x88x923/2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(5)
H=(Ir02/2)xc2x7(r02+x2)xe2x88x923/2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(6)
wherein I=xcex12ec/2xcfx80r0 is a ring current. It follows from this expressions that on the axis x E-field has the maximum potential at the distance from the centre of the ring r0/{square root over (2)}, and the H-field has no maximum characteristics. Accordingly, at the distance from the ring centre xe2x89xa6r0/{square root over (2)} the other free electron will be electrostatically attracted to the ring. And besides, in the centre of the cross section plane of such a ring the electric filed density is equal to null. Because of this in the centre of the ring there is formed a potential well having at its bottom point the energy of interaction with the point charge equal to null. In the process of passage of an electron in the crystal, some ions of crystal lattice core occur into the electron potential well. It results in reducing the energy of ion interaction with the ring electron at least by xe2x89xa6xcex1/2xcfx80. In this case interaction of the ring electron with all other surrounding charges will be mainly determined by the part of the electrostatic field lying beyond the square surrounded by this ring. It is possible to show that the value of this filed will be of an order xcex1e.
If a ring is placed into the external magnetic filed B, then the precession frequency thereof will be xcfx89e=Bxcex1e/me. It follows from this equation that the effective electron mass is m*=137.036 me. Therefore reduction of the cross section of electron interaction with fluctuations of the ion grating (with phonons or infra-red photons) may be regarded as an to increase of the electron effective mass, and accordingly, the decrease of the space shift, imparted to it by a phonon (or IR photon). The reduction of interaction cross section may also be interpreted as the reduction of Coulumb""s interaction between the lattice charge and the proper electron by factor of xcex1e. In consequence of the aforesaid the electron looks like being xe2x80x9csenselessxe2x80x9d towards characteristics of the medium, which it is passing.
Vivid proofs of existence of heavy electrons are superconductors with f-electronic E systems. For example for systems of the type UBe13UPt3m*≅137me [29]. It will be noted that for semiconductors m* less than me, for metals m*≅e. At normal temperatures it is possible to find heavy-electron systems. For example, in materials having a VO2 type metal-semiconductor phase junction the effective electron mass is m*≅60 me [16, p. 33].
Thus, the validity of the proposed theoretical model of an electron ring in a condensed phase is fully founded and supported by independent experiments. However, the occurrence of the electron is possible only under specific external impacts, for example temperature, high forced external field, and other transient processes. Owing to this fact, the phenomenon cannot be registered by standard measurements in stationary conditions, by registering an electron mass in semiconductors.
One of such non-stationary states in semiconductors occurs at pulse lightening thereof. With this are formed bounded states electron holexe2x80x94exitons. They are usually described by Bohr""s model with the radius r5=∈r3/m5*, where m5*xe2x80x94is the equivalent exiton mass. However, the multiplier ∈/m5* may be presented be means of a model of an electron ring. As the interaction cross seduction of the electron ring with the lattice goes down as xcex1e, then ∈≈1, and m3*≈me/xcex1. Accordingly, the exiton radius r5 should not be more than r0. With this the exiton energy will not exceed (xcex1/2xcfx80)W3=15.8 meV, where W3=me(xcex1c)2/2 is the energy of the main level of the Bohr atom. In this case the spaced three-dimensional condensation of electrons into exciton droplets should have the concentration N5xe2x89xa6(r0/{square root over (2)})xe2x88x923=7.42xc2x71018 cmxe2x88x923. The densest droplets appear in Si. They have N5=(3.0÷3.37)xc2x71018 cm3 and the energy of bounding excitons into droplets W5=8.2 meV, what fully meets the aforementioned limits and agrees with experimental data described in [30].
The big exciton with the radius of an order r0 is generally named as Wannier-Mott""s exciton. Experimental data show that when the exciton size diminishes to 0.1-1.0 nm it is transformed into Frenckel""s exciton [30]. In this case electron ring with the radius r0 will simply roll up to the size of the period of lattice of the atom fime, and the ring speed will increase in the order of the speed on Fermi""s surface. Electrons will have the maximum speed value on Fermi""s surface. The said value does not exceed the magnitude of xcex1c.
Thus, the proposed theoretical model of an electron ring allows, without using any probability models, a new approach in describing most of time-varying and non-linear processes occurring in condensed medium.
It follows from the foregoing analysis that in certain materials it is possible to induce a condition of formation an electron ring by means of an external action and/or by nanostructuring of a medium. By that are provided resonance conditions for operating nanoelectronic devices, which conditions allow their functioning at normal and higher temperatures. This model has become a basis for designing a number of new devices with new operation modes in according with the further going specification and the attached claims.
The essence of the invention is as follows.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention a quantum size electronic device comprising electrodes, at least one cluster and a tunnel-transparent layer is characterised in that the cluster has at least one distinctive size, determined from the formula:
r=axc2x7r0,
wherein r0 is a (ring) radius of an electron wave under the formula:
r0=(mexcex12c)
wherein  is the Planck""s constant, me is the electron mass, xcex1 is the fine structure constant=1/137,036, c is the light speed, a is a coefficient, determined in the range of
1xe2x89xa6axe2x89xa64.
With this the thickness of the tunnel-transparent layer does not exceed r0, and the distance between electrodes does not exceed r0.
According to the invention a cluster may be made of metal, semiconductor, superconductor, high-molecular organic material. Besides, it may be also made as a cave with an enclosure in the form of a tunnel-transparent layer.
In a number of embodiments a cluster may have not only a spherical form but also a central-symmetric form.
The central-symmetric shape of a cluster allows to create both two-dimensional, and thnee-dimensional logic and analogue structures. Thus, the operation temperature of devices based on such clusters will increase proportionally to Q-factors of a resonator and may be as high as the destruction temperature of the proper materials of a cluster. A cavity in the tunnel-transparent shell functions as a resonator of the said kind. In this case the cavity may be filled with both gas and with the above listed materials. Calculation of resonator parameters and operation conditions of devices basing on the resonator are disclosed below.
Under a still further embodiment a cluster may have an axisymmetric form, and also may be made extended and have a distinctive cross section size determined by the formula
d=br0, 2xe2x89xa6bxe2x89xa64,
In a further embodiment an extended cluster may have along its axis a regular structure with a period determined by the formula
xcfx84=br0, 1xe2x89xa6bxe2x89xa64,
In accordance with further development of the invention, a plurality of clusters may be regular arranged at least in one layer, the gaps between the clusters should be tunnel-transparent and not exceed r0.
It is obvious, that extended axissymmetric clusters can create resonant requirements for electrons due to their cross dimensions. At the same time, unlike central-symmetric structures, they are more convenient for using for planar single-layer designs. Actually, planar technology is the leading one in the electronic industry. The technology of constructing regular channels in dielectric and semiconductor films is designed well enough. Hence, it is possible to create quite simply tunnel-transparent gaps between axissymmetric clusters. Such technologies can serve as a transitional step to three-dimensional technologies of the future.
Layers consisting of both central-symmetric clusters and axissymmetric clusters are in fact, an active medium. Under certain conditions (at supply of external electric field), a wave of charges may propagate in the medium of this type. It happens similarly to transmission of a nervous electric pulse along axons in a cortex.
Alongside with active medium, clusters may be used as separate electronic devices, provided two or more electrodes are connected to them. In this case it is necessary that these electrodes had minimal parasitic capacitances (dimensions). Naturally, if two electrodes are connected to a cluster, it functions as a peculiar diode. If three and more electrodes are connected to a cluster, it functions as a peculiar tnnnsistor, etc.
Thus, at least two electrodes should be connected to clusters, one of the electrodes being a control one.
Clusters may be also connected to at least three electrodes, at least one of which is a control electrode.
Parameters of electronic devices made of clusters will depend not only on their dimensions, but also on electrical properties of the material of the electrodes connected to them. This is due to the fact that dimensions of an electron and the mechanism of its motion in electrodes are closely related to parameters of the medium, in which it propagates, dimensions of the medium, external fields and temperature. It is obvious, that, when in the process the motion of an electron through a cluster, the electron is controlled by the field of the electron that is present in the electrodes (a control electron), the mutual correlation of fields is very essential. In this case, it is meant; those electrons have a determined (not a probabilistic) structure. Moreover, an important moment is the shape of the electron emitted from the input electrode into the cluster. Hence, the characteristics of the device in general depend on the size and material of the cluster as well as on the size and material of the electrodes.
According to further development of the invention, electrodes may be made of conductor and/or semiconductor, and/or superconductor, and/or conducting organic materials.
Clusters may be also united into groups and form one-dimensional and/or two-dimensional and/or three-dimensional structures.
Arrangement of clusters into groups may be performed by means of mutual location of discreet electrodes, and also by the form of discreet electrodes.
In a further embodiment of the invention clusters may be arranged into isolated space groups, which are connected to the corresponding electrodes.
Whereas in the process of reducing dimensions of electrodes, a ring electron tends to leave an electrode or to coil up to the smaller dimensions, the sizes of electrodes should be limited by some critical value.
In the event of using electrodes made of superconductor, the cross section size of electrodes should be limited by the size dxe2x89xa72 r0.
According to another embodiment electrodes are made of the material having a MSPT and a cross section size dxe2x89xa72 r0.
In the event of using electrodes made of conductor, the cross section size of electrodes may be limited by the size dxe2x89xa7r0. In this case the resitivity of the conductor should be not less than 10xe2x88x923 xcexa9xc2x7cm.
A cluster or groups of clusters are to be combined in matrixes for creating a random-access memory for computers, transformers of video images in to electrical signals, and for a number of other applications as well.
Each cluster may be also connected to at least two control electrodes, an ensemble of such clusters forming a memory cell matrix.
Two control electrodes may be also connected to at least two or more clusters and an ensemble of such clusters forms a memory cell matrix, capable of storing information even at de-energising.
In order for active cells, based on clusters or on complete groups of clusters, could work in an optimum electrical condition, they are to be connected to the supply electrodes through the specially created load in the form of passive resistors or nonlinear elements in the form of the similar clusters.
Thus, clusters may be connected to supply electrodes through a resistive layer or a cluster (non-linear) layer. Using a non-linear load one may easily create logic elements with memory.
Every possible logical elements may be created on basis of group of clusters having resistive or nonlinear loads in the form of proper clusters. One important point to note is, that in this case the parasitic capacitance of driving and supply electrodes, in fact, little influences the temperature parameters of cells, since the electrodes are either missing because of the direct contact of cells, or have minimum dimensions because of proximity of arrangement of the cells. It is possible to add the cells extra functionalities with the help of a preset configuration of supply or control electrodes. This fact considerably simplifies the process of designing of devices.
According to one embodiment two or more clusters are connected to supply electrodes and are arranged in a group in the form of a single layer of clusters directly contacting one another, and one or more clusters are connected to control input electrodes, the other cluster or clusters are connected to output electrodes, forming thereby the output of the logical element  less than  less than OR greater than  greater than .
In another embodiment two or more clusters are arranged into a group in the form of a serial one-dimensional chain, the even elements of which are connected through resistive layers to the first supply electrode, and the odd elements are connected through resistive layers to the second supply electrode, forming thereby a logical shift register.
Clusters and groups of clusters may be arranged by way of direct contacting and joined together by means of electrodes as well.
In one embodiment of the invention two or more clusters are connected to supply electrodes and joined together in a group in the form of a single layer, and one or more clusters are connected to control input electrodes, the other cluster or clusters are connected to output electrodes, the input and output clusters are connected to one another through additional electrodes of the similar thickness and width, the said electrodes may be connected to one or more clusters of the next group. The said solution allows to considerably simplify the design of devices and to create various logic elements on this basis.
In the other variant of ensembling two or more clusters connected to supply electrodes and joined together in a group in the form of one layer, one or more clusters are connected to control input electrodes, and the other cluster or clusters are connected to output electrodes, and besides the input and output clusters are connected to one another through additional electrodes, tapered at one side in the signal direction, the said electrodes can be connected to one or more clusters of the next group.
In this case the directional change of the dimensional of an electrode can create its asymmetric performance in the direction of motion of an electronic ring. This solution allows to provide a design for unidirectional motion of signals and to simplify the technology for manufacturing devices on this basis.
The logical inversion operation may be carried out if the cluster is connected to supply voltage through resistive layer, and the supply point is connected to the output electrode, the input voltage is supplied directly through one or more control electrodes, connected to clusters through the tunnel-transparent gap.
Analogue comparing of two signals may be performed, when two clusters are connected to the supply voltage through resistive elements, and the first input voltage is supplied directly through the first control electrode, connected to one cluster through the tunnel-transparent gap, and the second input voltage is supplied to the second electrode connected to the other cluster through a tunnel-transparent gap, while some of the junction points to resistive elements of each cluster are joined together and the other junction points of resistive elements are connected to output electrodes, forming thereby the outputs of a two signal analogue comparator.
Two clusters may be connected to the supply voltage through resistive elements, and the junction points thereof are connected to output electrodes. In this case the first input voltage is supplied directly through the first control electrode connected to the first cluster through the tunnel-transparent gap, and the second input voltage is supplied directly through the second control electrode connected to the second cluster through the tunnel-transparent gap, the first output electrode is connected to the second cluster through the tunnel-transparent gap, the second output electrode is connected to the first cluster through the tunnel-transparent gap. In this case the said two clusters form a bistable trigger circuit.
Two or more clusters may be connected through the resistive layer to the supply voltage and form isolated groups, united by one common output electrode, and each isolated group of clusters is connected to one or more control input electrodes, and the number of clusters in each group determines the weight function according to the input signal and forming thereby the neurone-type logical componentxe2x80x94a weight summator.
Still one more improvement is in one or more clusters being connected to the supply electrodes at least through one additional cluster layer. In this case the additional layer functions as a load providing thereby a possibility for storing the initial state even at power-down.
Two or more clusters are connected to the supply electrodes and joined together in a group in the form of a single layer of directly together contacting clusters, one or more clusters are connected to control input electrodes, and the other cluster or clusters are connected to the output electrodes, forming thereby the output of a logical memory component xe2x80x9cORxe2x80x9d with memory.
Two or more clusters may be connected to the supply electrodes and joined together in a group in the form of a single layer, one or more clusters are connected to the control input electrodes, and the other cluster or clusters are connected to output electrodes, and besides the input and output clusters are joined together through additional electrodes of the same thickness and width, and these electrodes can be connected to one or more clusters of the next group. The circuits of the kind may function as a signal amplifier with memory.
Two or more clusters may be connected to supply electrodes and joined together in a group in the form of a single layer, one or more clusters are connected to control input electrodes, and the other cluster or other clusters are connected to output electrodes, and besides input and output clusters are joined together through additional electrodes tapered at one side in the in the signal direction, and the said electrodes can be connected to one or more clusters of the next group. The circuits of the kind may function as a signal amplifier with memory. In this case the tapered electrodes provide the directivity of signal transfer and the cross coupling between the input and the output.
One and more clusters may be connected through additional clusters to supply voltage and form isolated groups, which are combined by a single common output electrode, and each isolated group of clusters is connected to one or more control input electrodes, the number of clusters in the each group determines the weight function according to the input signal, forming thereby a neurone-type logical componentxe2x80x94a weight summator with memory.
An important logic operation may be performed, when a cluster is connected through additional cluster to the supply voltage, a junction point is connected to the output electrode, the input voltage is supplied directly through one or more control electrodes, which is connected to the clusters through the tunnel-transparent gap, forming thereby an inversion logical component with memory.
In the further embodiment two clusters are connected to the supply voltage through additional clusters, the first input voltage is supplied directly through the first control electrode connected to one cluster through the tunnel-transparent gap, and the second input voltage is supplied to the second electrode connected to the other cluster through the tunnel-transparent gap, some of junction points of the resistive elements of each cluster are joined together and connected to the supply electrode through the resistive element, and the other junction points of additional clusters are connected to the output electrodes, forming thereby the outputs of the two signal analogue comparator with memory.
Still further improvement is in two clusters being connected through additional clusters to the supply voltage, the junction points thereof are connected to the output electrodes, the first input voltage is supplied directly through the first control electrode connected to the first cluster through the tunnel-trasparent gap, and the second input voltage is supplied directly through the second control electrode connected to the second cluster through the tunnel-transparent gap, the first output electrode is connected to the second cluster through the tunnel-transparent gap, and the second output electrode is connected to the first cluster through tunnel-transparent gap forming thereby a bistable trigger with memory.
When on a film made of clusters are applied electrodes of particular configuration, e.g. in the form of a thin strip or a kite, then the spreading wave of electrons in clusters may be used for recording or reading information. That is, the process goes similarly to propagation of a wave of excitation in a human axon. The devices of the kind are useful for reading video information from photosensitive films or for reproducing video information, e.g. in displays. In this case, due to auto scanning, there is no need for matrix control of reading components or of reproducing components, i.e. luminophors or other optically active materials.
If one or more cluster layers are connected to at least two control electrodes, at least one of which is light transparent, and the spacings between clusters are filled with photosensitive semiconductor, a light-control memory medium is formed. In this case the electrodes may be distributed and reference to the cells may be effected by means of a laser. The medium of the kind may be used in laser discs.
The other embodiment of the invention consists in that one or more layers of clusters are connected at least to two electrodes, at least one of which is light-transparent, and the gaps between clusters are filled with optically active material forming a screen of a display.
Still further embodiment of the invention consists in that one or more layers of clusters are connected at least to two electrodes, at least one of which is a grid, transparent for electrons, and the spacings between clusters are filled with a material with a low work function of an electron in vacuum, forming thereby a source of electrons.
Practically, the layers that consist of clusters and are disposed between electrodes are distributed devices. In the structure of the kind, the energy of the electric field is transformed in to a wave of the electron motion. In case the wave propagates in a restricted space, it is possible to set resonant requirements for motion of such a wave. Hence, it is possible to create a high frequency generator.
According to this improvement, one or more cluster layers are connected to at least two spaced electrodes made in the form of resonator, forming thereby a high-frequency generator with a maximal boundary frequency determined by the formula
xe2x80x83fxe2x89xa6mexcex14c2/2xcfx80.
As a resonant cell is actually a quantum device, the parameters of this cell are determined by world constants. Hence, there is an opportunity of creating a reference voltage source.
In a still further improvement one or more clusters are combined by direct contacting or are joined together through electrodes and are connected to the voltage supply, at least one of the contacts is connected to the output electrode allowing thereby to form a standard voltage supply with levels
U=nxcex13c2me/2e,
wherein nxe2x80x94a number of serially connected clusters.
In order to obtain desired characteristics of the aforecited devices made on clusters, it is necessary to set correctly their operational conditions by selecting the supply voltages (electric field density) and operation temperatures.
The operation process of devices is also characterised in that the field control strength per one cluster is determined in the range,
Eminxe2x89xa6Exe2x89xa6Emax,
wherein Emin=me2xcex15c3/2e, Emax=Emin/4xcfx80xcex1.
The process of operation of the above-described devices is characterised in a possibility of using a continuous and a pulse supply.
The other class of electronic devices in accordance with the further invention comprises the following improvements.
There are a number of materials with exotic electro-physical properties. In these materials electrons have minimum energy, i.e., they have the shape that is close to a ring. Using these materials, it is possible to extend the variety of created electronic devices and to simplify the process of their designing. However, it is necessary to take into account that reducing dimensions of devices to the values less than the size of a ring electron leads to degradation of properties of devices. The requirements to control and supply electrodes of these devices are similar to the requirements disclosed above. As a matter of fact, designing of the devices is similar to the above-stated; therefore it is set forth below without comments.
A quantum-size electronic device comprising electrodes and located between them a layer of material having MSPT in which the layer of material having MSPT is made in the form of clusters, which have the cross-section size determined from the formula:
xe2x80x83r=ar0,
wherein a is a coefficient determined in the range 2xe2x89xa6axe2x89xa64, distance between the electrodes being more than r0.
The further improvement consists in connecting the cluster to the supply electrodes and at least one load through tunnel-transparent gapsxe2x80x94to one or more control electrodes, the thickness of tunnel-transparent gaps does not exceed r0 and the distance between electrodes is not less than r0.
Electrodes made of superconductor or material having MSPT may have a cross section size
dxe2x89xa72 r0.
If the electrodes, are made of conductor, the cross size is determined from the criterion dxe2x89xa72 r0. Thus, the specific resistance should be not less, than 10xe2x88x923 xcexa9cm.
The clusters may be connected to supply electrodes at least through one resistive layer.
The layer of the kind may be connected to two or more clusters that are connected to supply electrodes and combined into a group in the form of a single layer of directly contacting clusters, and one or more clusters are connected to control input electrodes, and the other cluster or clusters are connected to output electrodes, forming thereby the output of the logical element xe2x80x9cORxe2x80x9d.
Further improvement consists in that two or more clusters are connected to supply electrodes and joined together in a group in the form of a single layer, and besides one or more clusters are connected to control input electrodes, and the other cluster or clusters are connected to output electrodes, input and output clusters are connected in-between through additional electrodes of the same thickness and width, and besides the said electrodes can be connected to one or more clusters of the next group. The circuits of the kind may function as signal amplifies.
In case of one-directional signal passing two or more clusters are connected to supply electrodes and joined together in a group in the form of a single layer, an besides one or more clusters are connected to control input electrodes, and the other cluster or clusters are connected to output electrodes, input and output clusters are connected in-between through additional electrodes, tapered at one side in the signal direction, and besides the said electrodes can be connected to one or more clusters of the next group. The circuits of the kind may function as signal amplifies with a cross coupling.
If the input voltage is supplied directly through one or more control electrodes connected to the cluster through the tunnel-transparent gap, and besides the cluster is connected through the resistive element to the supply voltage, and the connection point is connected to the output electrode, then it is the output of the logical element xe2x80x9cNOTxe2x80x9d.
For carrying out the operation of analog comparison of two signals, two clusters are connected to the supply voltage through resistive elements, the first input voltage is supplied directly through the first control electrode connected to one cluster through the tunnel-transparent layer, and second input voltage is supplied to the second electrode connected to the other cluster through the tunnel-transparent gap, and besides some of the connection points to the resistive elements of each clusters are joined together, the other connection points of resistive elements are connected to the output electrodes, forming thereby the outputs of the analog comparator of two signals.
One more device according to the invention is made so that two clusters are connected to the supply voltage through resistive elements, and the points of connection thereof are connected to the output electrodes, the first input voltage is supplied directly through the first control electrode connected to the first cluster through the tunnel-transparent gap, and the second input voltage is supplied directly through the second control electrode connected with the second cluster through the tunnel-transparent gap, the first output electrode is connected to the second cluster through the tunnel-transparent layer, and the second output electrode is connected to the first cluster through the tunnel-transparent layer, forming thereby a bistable trigger.
One more variant of development of the invention consists in that one and more clusters are connected to the supply voltage through a resistive layer and form isolated groups combined by one common output electrode, and each isolated group of clusters is connected to one or more control input electrodes, and the number of clusters in each group determines the weight function according to the input signal, forming thereby a neurone type logic elementxe2x80x94a weight combiner.
The further improvement consists in that two or more clusters are connected to at least two control electrodes; the spacings between clusters are filled with photosensitive semiconductor, a set of such clusters forming a photosensitive matrix.
In this case a photoelectric signal is stored, when the operation temperature of the device is lower than temperature of the metal-semiconductor phase transition.
The other embodiment of the invention consists in that that one or more layers of clusters are connected to at least two electrodes, at least one of which is optically transparent, and the gaps between clusters are filled with optically by active material forming thereby a display screen.
Still further embodiment of the invention consists in that one or more layers of clusters are connected to at least two electrodes, at least one of which is a grid, transparent for electrons, and the spacings between the clusters are filled with a material with a low work function of an electron in vacuum, forming thereby a source of electrons.
If one or more layers of clusters are connected to at least two spaced electrodes made io in the form of resonator, they form a high frequency resonator with maximum cut-off frequency determined from the formula
fxe2x89xa7mexcex14c2/h.
The operating procedure of devices with clusters made of material having MSPT consists in transmitting electric current through at least one cluster, and is characterised in that the current density through cluster is limited by the value
jxe2x89xa64xcfx80eme3xcex18c4/h3
If in the cluster are used materials having the temperature of the metal-semiconductor phase transition higher than the operation temperature of devices, then under the invention it is necessary to provide the electric field density per one cluster
Exe2x89xa7me2xcex15c3/2e,
This condition is optional in case of use in the cluster of materials having the temperature of the metal-semiconductor phase transition lower than the operating temperature of devices.
For a photosensitive matrix the process of operation that comprises transmitting of the electric current at least through one cluster, is characterised in using in the cluster of materials having the temperature of the metal-semiconductor phase transition higher than the operating temperature of devices.
In order to reduce the specific power consumption of electronic devices and integrated circuits it is practical to use superconducting materials working at temperatures above normal (room). Superconductivity of the materials of the kind is stipulated by the special type of pairing of ring electrons, which leads to collapse of phonon interaction with a crystalline grating. The voltamper characteristics of the materials of the kind are reverse to the voltamper characteristics of materials having the semiconductor-metal phase transition. Thus, at the increase of a temperature above the critical temperature, a superconductor transforms into a common semiconductor or conductor. At exceeding the critical temperature, the material with a semiconductor-metal phase transition, transforms into metal conductor. However, its resistance remains final, as the phonon mechanism of interaction of ring electrons with the crystalline grating does not disappear completely. However, the basic requirements to designing on basis of superconducting materials will be similar to the aforedisclosed requirements for devices basing on materials with semiconductorxe2x80x94metal phase transition. In this case works the requirement to the dimensions of electrodes and clusters, which cannot be less than the diameter of a ring electron.
Still further variant of embodiment of the invention consists in that the quantum size electronic device comprising electrodes and at least one cluster located in-between is characterised in that the cluster is made of the material of the superconductor and has the cross section size determined by the formula: r=a r0,
wherein axe2x80x94is a coefficient determined within the range 2xe2x89xa6axe2x89xa64, and besides the distance between the electrode exceeds r0.
The further improvement consists in that the cluster is connected to the supply electrodes and at least one load, and through tunnel-transparent gaps they are connected to one or more control electrodes, and besides the thickness of the tunnel-transparent gaps does not exceed r0.
The device may be additionally characterised in that the electrodes are made of superconductor or of material having MSPT and having the cross section size dxe2x89xa72 r0.
If the electrodes are made of conductor the cross size is determined from the criterion dxe2x89xa72 r0. Thus, the specific resistance should be not less, than 10xe2x88x923 xcexa9cm.
One or more clusters according to the improvement may be connected to the supply electrodes at least through one resistive layer.
Through such a resistive layer two or more clusters are connected to the supply electrodes and joined together in a group in the form of a single layer of directly contacting in-between clusters, and besides one or more clusters are connected to the control input electrodes, and the other cluster or clusters are connected to the output electrodes, forming thereby the output of the logical element xe2x80x9cORxe2x80x9d.
The further improvement consists in that two or more clusters are connected to the supply electrodes and joined together in a group in the form of one layer, and besides one or more clusters are connected to control input electrodes, and the other cluster or clusters are connected to the output electrodes, the input and output clusters are connected in-between through additional electrodes of the same thickness and widths, and besides electrodes can be connected to one or more clusters of the next group. The circuits of the kind may be used as signal amplifies.
To ensure a directed signal passing two or more clusters are connected to the supply electrodes and joined together in a group in the form of a single layer, one or more clusters are connected to the control input electrodes, and the other cluster or clusters are connected to the output electrodes, the input and output clusters are connected in-between through additional electrodes tapered at one side in the signal direction, and besides these electrodes can be connected to one or more clusters of the next group. The circuits of the kind may be used as signal amplifies with input and output cross coupling.
Such an important logic element as an input signal inversion may be created if the input voltage is supplied directly through one or more control electrodes connected to the cluster through the tunnel-transparent layer, the cluster is connected to the supply voltage through the resistive element, and besides the connection point is connected a to the output electrodes, forming thereby the output of the logic element xe2x80x9cNOxe2x80x9d.
According to the next improvement two clusters are connected to the supply voltage through resistive elements, and with this the first input voltage is supplied directly through the first control electrode that is connected to one cluster through the tunnel-transparent gap, and the second input voltage is supplied to the second electrode that is connected to the other cluster through the tunnel-transparent gap, and besides some of the connection points that are connected to the resistive elements of each cluster are joined together, and the other connection points of resistive elements are connected to the output electrodes that are outputs of the comparator circuit of two signals.
If two clusters are connected to the supply voltage through resistive elements, the connection points thereof are connected to output electrodes, and besides the first input voltage is supplied directly through the first control electrode that is connected to the first cluster through the tunnel-transparent gap, and the second input voltage is supplied directly through the second control electrode that is connected to the second cluster through the tunnel-transparent gap, the first output electrode is connected to the second cluster through the tunnel-transparent gap, the second output electrode is connected to the first cluster through the tunnel-transparent gap; the said two clusters form thereby a bistable trigger.
Further one and more clusters are connected the supply voltage through the resistive layer and form isolated groups that are joined together by one common output electrode, and one or more control input electrodes are connected to each isolated group of clusters, with this the number of clusters in each group determines the weight function according to the input signal, forming thereby a neurone-type logic elementxe2x80x94a weight comparator.
The operating procedure of the device is determined by that the operating range of devices is limited by critical temperature of the junction in the superconducting state of the used materials, which is determined from the formula
Tc less than mexcex13c2/2kxcfx80,
wherein kxe2x80x94is the Boltzmann""s constant.
The operating procedure of the devices listed in this variant is characterised in that transition from the superconducting state to the normal sate under the action of the control voltages takes place with the following electric field strength at the cluster
E greater than me2xcex15c3/2he
where h=2xcfx80xe2x80x94Planck""s constant.
It is necessary to mark one more advantage, which is common for all the aforementioned devices: all these devices operate at normal temperatures and can operate both with single electrons, and with groups of electrons.
A galvanic cross coupling between different parts is commonplace problem in the process making integrated circuits. For this purpose, it is necessary to create a peculiar transformer with dimensions that are commensurable with the dimensions of the devices, which are made on clusters or on groups of clusters.
It was demonstrated, that in conductors, consisting of materials with semiconductorxe2x80x94metal phase transition, or of superconductors, or of a number of other materials, electrons move as chains, consisting of their ring electrons. If two conductors of the kind are placed close enough, provided the proper conductors are made so that a part of a ring electron extends outside the limits of a conductor, it is possible to get an engagement of ring electrons due to their Coulombian fields. Thus, the motion of electrons in two parallel conductors can be synchronous. This effect can be used for designing transformers and induction logical components.
In this variant the quantum size electronic device comprising electrodes, at least one of which is made of conductor, superconductor or material with MSPT, is characterised by that the electrodes have a cross-section size determined from the formula:
d=ndxc2x7r0,
wherein ndxe2x80x94a coefficient determined in the range 1xe2x89xa6ndxe2x89xa62.
The device is further characterised by that in the area of specified cross size a group of electrodes has at least one near region up to the distance not exceeding 2r0, forming thereby a transformer a direct or alternate current.
A linking coefficient of electrons may be changed by changing the distance between the conductors in the transformer or the form of the proper conductors, changing thereby the density of electrons running through the conductors. The effect of the change of the density of electrons in a conductor is the change of the potential on the ends of a conductor. Thus, in this case there may occur an immediate transformation of constant or alternating current, or vice versa.
According to the this improvement of the invention, two electrodes, in the area of the specified cross-section size, have at least two near regions up to the distance not exceeding 2r0; a direct current or an alternating current flows through one of the electrodes, the second electrode is connected to the load, forming thereby a dc or ac transducer.
Moreover, when two electrodes have at least two near regions to the distance not exceeding 2r0, an alternate current of a specified frequency flows through one of the electrodes, and the second electrode has the configuration corresponding to the said frequency and is connected to the load, then the direct current flows through the load, and the said device forms an ac-to-dc transducer.
If at least one electrode has periodic regions of a diversion from the specified size of an electrode (taper/expansion) and has at least two near regions up to distance not exceeding 2r0, and at least one of the electrodes is connected to a load, then the device forms a transformer of the current form.
Manufacturing really high-temperature superconductors working at the temperature from 30 up to 93.5xc2x0 C. is an extremely actual problem for both electronics and for energetics. Experiments demonstrate that high-temperature superconductivity very often occurs in particular materials made as clusters, including micrometer-sized clusters. The clusters in the form of pressed dusts or ceramics exhibit a high-temperature superconductivity up to normal temperatures. However, this superconductivity is extremely unstable and promptly disappears. The proposed invention allows to explain the mechanism of superconductivity and to create stable high-temperature superconductors.
In order to provide a stable superconductivity, it is necessary that the size of the cross-area of electron motion was not less than the diameter of a ring electron 2r0. In this case the length of the area of a superconductivity is formally unrestricted by anything. Hence, it is possible to create long conductorsxe2x80x94xe2x80x9cwhiskersxe2x80x9d of nanometer thickness. Wires may be made by coating the said conductors by a protective covering and combining them in cord assembles. Energy stores or constant magnets with a big field may be made by making these wires in a ring or a coil.
According to the invention, a quantum-size electronic device comprises a superconducting element. In this case the superconducting element should have the cross size, defined from the formula D=a r0, wherein a is a coefficient, defined as a greater than 2.
In the other improvements the superconducting material comprises one or more clusters integrated in a group in the form of a series chain and connected to supply electrodes. In this case the size of a cluster should be not less than 2r0.
The superconducting material may also consist of one or more clusters integrated in the form of one or more layers and connected to the supply electrodes. In this case the size of a cluster should be not less than 2r0.
The superconducting device may be made of high-molecular organic material containing donor electron centers.
The superconducting material may be also made in the form of a capillary cavity with a covering containing donor electron centers, the size of the cavity not exceeding 2r0.
The superconducting material may be also made in the form of a semiconductor containing donor electron centers. In this case the distance between the donor electron centers is selected from the requirement d less than 4r0.
One of the improvements of the invention consists in that all the cited superconducting elements may be made in the form of a ring or a solenoid.
The operation process or the operation conditions of high-temperature superconductors consist in the following. The working range of wires and the devices on their basis is limited by the critical temperature of transition of the used materials into a superconducting state. The said temperature is determined from the formula
Tc less than mexcex13c2/(2kxcfx80).
The other operation condition consists in that the transmission of an electric current through at least one cluster or conductor generally is restricted by the current density
j less than 4xcfx80eme3xcex18c4/h3.
A still further operation condition consists in that that the working range of devices is limited by a critical magnetic field of transition of used materials into a superconducting state. The said temperature is determined from the formula
Be less than (me/e)[me(xcex12c)2/].
All the itemised devices are illustrated below by the following examples that are depicted in the drawings.